vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Devil Doll
The Devil Doll (魔偶, Mó ǒu) is the Sacred Weapon of the Toreador Clan. About Devil Doll has served the clan for generations and seen many generations of the bloodline come and go. For it, the relationship with the current Toreador leader is different, because he is different to past generations. And while it has seen his birth and him growing up, when it thinks about watching Clain do the same thing, she cries. Clain was the first to ask her to marry him, which lead her to scold him. She told him he could only call it "sister".Chapter 103 The Devil Doll has the ability to take the appearance of another person by drawing out their blood.Chapter 57Chapter 75 Essentially, it is a living puppet with its own consciousness and self awareness, but remains obedient to its master. When first introduced, it was under the identity of a girl named "Ai na Qi sha Lin" (爱娜•卡罗林, Ài nà kǎ luó lín) and posed as Clain's sister. He in turn considers her his sister and wishes no ill on her for this reason. The Devil Doll currently identifies itself as "female" and has long blond hair, her default appearance is ageless and has remained the same for centuries.Chapter 103 In its introduction, however, it is shown as a featureless mannequin with no distinct gendered features at all.Chapter 36 Her dormant state is also slightly smaller in size then when she is activate seen as "Ai Na". The ability to change forms allows it to be used either as a lure or to disguise itself to complete a task. It can be cold and calculating when it wants to be, pressurizing Yue Jian during an archery match to unnerve her by matching every arrows mark to hers exactly until the final round, setting her up for failure even at her best shot.Chapter 57 In fact, while there is a variable level of consciousness among the other Sacred Weapons, the Devil Doll has the most and its will cannot be controlled by anyone else but its master making it tricky to handle for others.Chapter 59 For this reason, even when it is dormant it does not necessarily remain inert and can arouse from its slumber.Chapter 73 But despite taking a human form, it has no heart. It cannot be effected by the Nosferatu Clans sacred weapon Illusion MirrorChapter 59 nor other illusions such as those from Malkavian Clan vampires. A serious injury will force her to transform back into her true form, dropping her human disguise.Chapter 94 In addition, it was asked why it did not save itself when captured by the Sabbat and return to the Camarilla, it noted it cannot hold onto a human form for more then a few hours.Chapter 94Chapter 74 It can, however, use spells so while it has a human form it can potentially act as another fighter. Another of its tricks is the ability to animate a fake body to act in place of its own while it assumes another form, creating the illusion it hasn't even taken up another form when in reality it has, allowing it to protect itself from suspicions.Chapter 94 The Weapon was also one of the Weapons that was able to escape the Forbidden Sphere when Set awoke. The event also was notable as the Doll was able to do the ritual for summoning the door itself.Chapter 74 The relationship between the doll and its master is a sorrowful one for the doll. It is doomed to watch children becomes adults, have a family and die while it does not change at all. While its current master knows this, he has stated he wants it to have good memories that make it smile when the Devil Doll thinks of him.Chapter 105 Gallery DevilDoll.png|Devil Doll in its introduction AinaDevilDoll.png|Devil Doll as "Ai na" Sacredweapons.png|Devil Doll, surrounded by the other camarilla weapons as they summon the Forbidden Sphere Dollasleep.png|Devil Doll in its dormant state Devil Dolltaking a form.png|The process of taking a form ainabiting.png|Ai Na, the Devil Doll, in the process of biting her master to take his appearance Trivia *Its name can be translated to "Magical self" and is likely a play on words and the reason for its ability to transform to look like others. References Category:Toreador Clan Category:Sacred Weapon Ai Na